1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic door lock system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a voice responsive door lock system which can be vocally operated by the driver via a voice recognition unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, various automatic door lock systems for motor vehicles have been proposed wherein the door locks are automatically actuated when the door is closed after a passenger or the driver has alighted from the vehicle and a switch has been previously set.
These systems, however, tend to suffer from the drawback that the setting of the switch by the driver may easily be neglected inadvertently and moreover gives rise the possibility that the driver may lock himself (or herself) out of the car by first setting the switch and subsequently and inadvertently forgetting to take the keys out of the ignition switch.
Therefore, an automatic door lock system wherein the setting of switches and like can be obviated and which eliminates the risk of forgetting to lock the car or locking the keys in the car.